This invention relates generally to saving of water in the use of toilets, and more particularly concerns apparatus to maintain near normal functioning of toilets during the flush cycle while achieving substantial water economies.
Recently the need to eliminate or reduce the wastage of water especially in domestic use, has become increasingly evident. One of the prime areas of potential water savings is the operation of toilets during the flush cycle. Efforts to achieve such savings have included placement of objects such as blocks, bricks or liquid filled bags in toilet water holding tanks; however, these can damage the operation of flushing mechanism, and the consequent reduction in fluid flow to the toilet bowl can result in incomplete flushing.